


The Three Narrators-An Origin Story

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: The Three Narrators [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Authors, Contracts, Every's a cocky shit, Narratos, Persona drop, Publishers, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: Authors need narrators, they aren't like musicians.Res, a cocky college student who refuses to believe their work requires proper narration, is forced to rethink their ideals when the publishing company refuses their story.Kelly Hooper, a younge contract-hunting narrator, hasn't had a contract for over a year. maybe, just maybe, these two might be able to help eachother.
Series: The Three Narrators [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540654
Kudos: 3





	The Three Narrators-An Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally--most defidentally--not procrastinating and not working on their projects because they have no ideas. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Do enjoy, though.

“You need a narrator!” Marcus cried, exasperated. Res ignored him, typing away at their computer. “My god, really?” he added, standing on the other side of the coffee table. 

Res continued to ignore him. “I don’t need one.” they insisted, finally shutting the laptop screen. “I’ll be like… a singer-songwriter, like Taylor Swift or something. They can be plenty successful.”

Marcus buried his head in his hands. “You’re kidding, right? You’re not honestly comparing the music and writing industries?”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Res deadpanned.

“That’s like comparing a bookshelf and a sketchbook.” he snapped back, sitting down on the coffee table. 

Res rolled their eyes. “Duh, Marcus, they both have book in the name.” Marcus groaned. Seth strolled into the living room from the hallway. 

“Pissing each other off,” He began, taking one look at Res’s slouched form and Marcus’s ‘I’m fucking done’ expresion. “Again.” he thought for a moment more; before plopping down next to Res on the sofa. “This is about getting a narrator, isn’t it?” 

“Yes!” cried Marcus, Seth’s ‘agreement’ a breath of fresh air. “Res refuses to get one.” 

“Not all authors have narrators, you know.” Seth deadpanned. “Some just go to school until their seventy. Honestly, Res, next you’ll be saying you’re creating a disney movie on your own.” 

They sighed, sitting up a little straighter. “I don’t need one.” they insisted. “What I do need, is to work on Stability, if you’ll excuse me.” they stood up, laptop clutched in their arms, and walked towards their door on the other side of the room. 

“Doesn’t your narrator have a friend looking for a contract?” Seth asked the other, who nodded. “Just introduce them, you know Res, they’ll bite if they meet one.” 

“Good plan, I’ll talk to Molly.” Marcus agreed. “You mentioned author-narrators, who ever is one? Besides Daniel Fernandez, of course.” 

“Markayla Sawyer, Matthew Taylor, there are a few.” Seth responded, getting back up and moving towards the hallway door. “I have some videos to get working on, get that name to Res for me!” 

  
  


Res was grabbing something from their room, Seth was pouring milk in a tired stupor, and Macus was sitting at the table. “Molly gave me her twin’s business card.” Seth explained, holding up said card. 

Marcus walked over, grabbing it from Seth’s fingers. It was average size, with pretty much nothing besides  _ ‘Kelly Hooper, 1-389-555-6574’ _ lettered in blue-black. “Put it in their drawstring or something. They’ll find it during class or something.” 

“Good plan.” 

Res strode back into the dining room, slipping the drawstring over their shoulders and inhaling a granola bar from the pantry. “I’m off to see the wizard!” they called, walking back out. 

“The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?” questioned Seth cheekily.

“More like Professor Macnamara.” Marcus deadpanned. Res and Seth sighed in exaggeration, glaring at him. 

“You just ruined my outro, thanks.” Res complained.

“Yeah bro, you ruined Red’s outro.” 

“That was one time!” Marcus exclaimed, jumping out of the seat he’d plopped down it at some point. “Honestly, stay up ‘till three  _ one _ time, suddenly the millions of times you’ve correctly pronounced…” he droned on angrily. Res laughed, shutting the dining room door, with a final comment

“Twice!” 

  
  


The NB opened the publishing companies office eagerly, already planning out how they’d break the news to Marcus.  _ “By the way, Stability was accepted, no narrator needed, asshole.”  _

“Res…” the secretary trailed off, poking his head into the waiting room and said author stepped inside. 

“That would be me.” They said, standing up. The secretary smiled, stepping aside and opening the door further. “Thank you, sir.” 

The publisher smiled cooly, gesturing for Res to sit. They did, though hesitantly. “I read your novel, By The Way, Stability Be Damned, correct?” He began; Res nodded. “I think you have potential. However, the narration is seriously lacking. Could you give me the name of your narrator?”

Res was silent for a moment; before squeaking out, “I am, sir, I narrate my own works.” The publisher sighed, though not unkindly. 

“See, that’s the problem I see far too often. Talented authors, such as yourself, get… cocky. They believe they can narrate their own work without proper training. Stories such as these become flat, dull.” He explained. “You’re Mr. Woods housemate, aren’t you?” Res nodded solemnly. “Listen to him one of these days, he ain’t all bad.” 

Res got up, shook the publishers hand and turned to the door, saying, “Thank you for the advice, sir.” They stopped for a moment. “Could you point me to a narrator looking for contract around here?”

“I’m sorry, I cannot.” He shook his head. “I know of none at the moment, maybe Marcus knows? He is an author after all.” 

Res hung their head, knowing they were going to have to tell Marcus and Seth. Damn. After making fun of them for an hour, Marcus would probably pull some major narrators business card from behind Res’s ear or something cocky like that, 

Their house was a few blocks from a train station, meaning the three took it almost exclusively. As the taller NB was fumbling through their bag, they noticed an odd shape they didn’t recognise. 

Pulling it out, they noticed it was a business card for someone by the name of Kelly Hooper. “Damn you, Marcus.” Res sighed, grinning. They pulled out an older phone from next to where the card had been. 

  
  


The phone rang shrilly on the thirtieth of december. “Be a christmas miracle, be a christmas miracle.” Kelly prayed, picking it up. “Kelly Hooper speaking, who are you?” 

“My name is Res.” said the caller calmly. 

“Just… just Res? There’s no last name?” Kelly asked instantly. The caller chuckled warmly. 

“Yeah, just Res.” they answered. “Anyways, I’m an author looking to contract a narrator. My roommate slipped your card into my bag.” a warm sort of feeling spread through Kelly’s chest.

“Would… would you like to meet in person?” Kelly asked hesitantly. “I could probably find time to schedule an appointment.” Res laughed heartily. 

“I would agree.” they beamed. “Five o’clock?” 

“That works for me.” Kelly agreed. “I work at Storybook company, we’re in the city.” 

“Works for me.” Res agreed. “I’ll meet you then.” With that, the phone hung up, leaving Kelly standing there. 

“I… I have a… I have a client!” she cried. “A fucking client! One without a goddamn last name, but a fucking  _ client _ !” the narrator from the new door over, burst in, tawny hair spilling wildly around his tanner face.

“What the hell happened?” Augustus asked immediately. “You’re screaming.” He was quite taken aback by the wide grin on Kelly’s face. It stretched from one ear to the other like some kind of circus act trying to split her skull in two. 

“Haven’t you been listening? I have a client!” Kelly repeated happily. Augustus smiled warmly, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. 

“Thank god.” He sighed. “Try not to scream about clients, alright? Ryan was about to call security to make sure you were alright. You are alright, right?” He checked, Kelly nodded quickly, still grinning heavily. 

  
  


Res spun through the revolving doors of Storybook company’s main office. A sweet desk worker waved them over. Light salmon dripped down the walls of the large, empty front room. Tile dug into the heels of Res’s too-tight shoes. 

“Who are you coming to see?” she asked brightly. 

“Ms. Kelly Hooper.” Res answered. 

The desk worker typed something into the computer. “Res… Res, right?” a look of realisation crossed her face, sprinting to drop her jaw. “Oh! Marcus’s housemate, right? Molly talks about you all the time.” 

“Molly?” Res muttered, thinking for a moment. “Oh, Marcus’s narrator, Molly.” 

Kelly’s office was on the tenth floor, not too far from the top of the building. When Res opened the small door, they found a younger-looking woman with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Directly next to her stood a beanstalk of a tan twenty-something boy. 

“Res… Res?” asked the woman slipping around the right of the man and striding to the door. Her hair was long, brushing against her waist with each movement she made. 

“That would be me.” said author responded, smiling to themself. “Who ever is the boy?” 

“That’s Augustus.” Kelly answered smoothly. “He was just leaving.” with that, she turned to the narrator, glaring jokingly. 

“Sheesh, I see how it is.” he sighed, walking out of the room. Res and Kelly laughed slightly. 

The blonde walked over to her desk, taking a seat in the peeling leather chair. “Come, sit.” She instructed.

  
  


“I’ll get back to you in a few days.” Kelly finished, placing down the papers of ideas Res had lined out. “I do really appreciate how much information you have outlines, some authors only give us what they think we’ll need.” She chuckled slightly. “They’re basically always wrong.” 

Res chuckled. “Do you know of any other narrators looking for contract?” At Kelly’s expression, they backtracked, saying, “no, no, that’s not what I mean.” They chuckled nervously, eyes wide. “I just want to hire a couple of different styles, for different projects that is.” 

“Ah.” Kelly sighed, relieved. “Well, Augustus and another friend of ours, Ryan, are both contract hunting at the moment. The three of us have very different narrative voices.” She chuckled to herself. “Ryan can be hotheaded sometimes, but once you befriend him, he’s a really great guy.” 

Res smiled back. “That would be quite helpful. What are the full names? I’d like to see their previous works.” 

“Oh, of course.” Kelly agreed, fumbling in her desk droor. “Augustus Morrow and Ryan June, here are their cards.” With that, she handed over two very different looking cards. 

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Hooper.” 

“Oh please, Kelly is fine.” 

“Alright, then, thank you for your time, Kelly. I look forward to doing business with you.” With that, they’d slipped out of the door. 


End file.
